Something Beautiful
by LiLAqUaMaRiE
Summary: It's Tim and Alexx's first date as a couple. Prompt Challenge Number: 06.


**Title:** Something Beautiful**  
Author:** LiLAqUaMaRiE  
**Fandom:** CSI: Miami  
**Pairings/Characters:** Tim Speedle/Alexx Wood  
**Rating:** PG-13/T  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Spoilers:**None that I can think of.  
**Word Count: **3,711  
**Challenge Fic:** #15  
**Challenge Word:** #06 – Sunrise  
**Summary:** It's Tim and Alexx's first date as a couple.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own "CSI: Miami" or anything related to it, so don't sue me please!!!! I'm already poor as it is and I don't need a lawsuit to put me out on the street.  
**Note:** This is a fic for the MiamiFicTalk Community prompt challenge.  
**Note #2:** This fic started out as my belated birthday gift to speedfanatic05 and it's also the first time that I actually write a fic about this pairing, but with speedfanatic05's encouragement and love for this pairing, the fic just grew and grew until it took a life of its own.  
**Note #3:** The song used in the fic is called "Brighter than Sunshine" by Aqualung.

* * *

"Love burns brighter than sunshine…"

* * *

**Present Time**

From his spot on the Miami-Dade beach, a former CSI watched the waves before him shine brightly as the sun started to rise, basking everything in all its glory. He silently studied the golden red tinted sky, observing how beautiful it looked.

With a deep breath, he shrugged his shoulders as he pulled out a cigarette from his pocket and jammed it into his mouth. He searched fruitlessly with one hand for his lighter only to find it alongside a sleeping form. A soft chuckle escaped his lips as he lit his cigarette in silence, in hailing deeply as he let his head fall back to look at the sky above him once more.

God, how he loved sunrises – to him, it made everything beautiful.

As he exhaled a puff of smoke, he pondered how much his life had changed in a matter of months. He had to admit, he didn't even realize the changes that were happening at first until they had already happened. At the time, it was so easy for him to overlook it, he had been lost deep within his misery that the slightest idea of a better tomorrow never crossed his mind.

He had once been engaged to someone, someone he thought was his whole world – but in one day, that person had shattered his heart into a million of pieces the moment he had caught her in the arms of another man. Calleigh and Jake, the mere idea of them two together made him hurt, painfully hurt – it was like an open wound that was unable to heal; he had even thought he could never get over it, over her. And yet, the person he least expected to find solace in, proved him wrong.

She came to him like an angel that was sent from the heavens above, as if she was his guardian angel. Always by his side is where she was at, never leaving him alone – some have even said she was practically glued to his hip. It made him smile now, when he thought back on it. When he frowned, she was there to make him smile once more; when he cried, she offered her shoulder to lean on; when he needed to talk, she was there ready to listen and when he just needed someone to be near, she was right there beside him.

Tim Speedle lips curled up at one end in a lopsided smile as he put out the cigarette within the sand beside him. Silently he turned his attention back to the sleeping form beside him and a full blown smile formed upon his lips. Gently as possible, he reached out with a hand and touched his beloved companion hair softly, pushing aside small strands that covered her face. He studied her beautiful face, memorizing every detail into his mind before moving to stroke one of the two long braids that laid on the front of her face, one on each side. Another chuckle escaped his lips as he noticed the tinsel that was braided into them. Remembering how she had said that wanted to look festive for the occasion.

He moved back away from her, not wanting to disturb her slumber but just wanted to observe her, wanted to memorize how the soft glow from the sun made her body shine in all its beauty. He didn't even care to put out the bonfire that was still burning under the morning sun. The only thing that mattered was her, she was the center of his attention and he craved more and more of her with every passing second. To him, she was like a goddess that was born from the sunlight and as quietly as possible he whispered out his goddess's name out, hoping silently he did not wake her.

"_Alexx…" _

* * *

**The Day Before**

It was a sunny afternoon when Tim shifted nervously in the middle of a hallway; he was trying to mentally prepare himself for what was to come. He was about to do something that would change his relationship with the person he considered his best friend and he was completely nervous about that.

He stared at the door in front of him as he took in a deep breath, "You can do this Tim." He quietly told himself, "Just raise your hand and knock, not to hard…" with another deep breath he did just that, he started to knock on the faux-wood door.

Tim couldn't help but be nervous, today was very important, he was about to have a date with the woman who had become his best friend, who had become the girl of his dreams and the owner of his heart. Alexx Wood was a very special woman and he wanted the day to be just perfect. He and Alexx have been out together for quite some time since his break up with Calleigh but that was just as friends. Originally, it had started with her trying to cheer him up from the ordeal his relationship with Calleigh had ended as, and then it changed from helping someone to being together as buddies, friends having a good time. However, now, now it was something much more than that, something deeper, stronger. Today marked off as the first real outing that they could call as their "first date" as a couple.

He was so lost within his thoughts that he didn't notice that door in front of him had opened and there leaning against the door was Alexx who had a soft smile upon her lips. When his eyes finally noticed her, he stood straighter and swallowed nervously, "Hey." He greeted, trying to sound calm. His eyes scanned her body up and down, and his heart jumped at the sight of her. She was wearing a very nice blouse, it was low cut yet tasteful looking and it was in her favorite color, blue. She was also wearing a pair of black pants, they were loose fitting something he would imagine her in – comfortable yet elegant just like she was and she had a pair of sandals to match the outfit. She was beautiful, simply beautiful.

A soft blush covered her cheeks as she noticed him checking her out before she continued to smile, "Hey yourself." Then she moved aside, allowing him entrance to her apartment, "Come in."

And he did just that as he walked into the room pausing for a moment as he waited for her to get closer to where he was standing.

Alexx closed the door behind him as he entered and followed to where Tim was standing and, talking as she went. "Well Tim, you're a bit early than planned but it's alright." She reached him and was going to continue on walking further into her living room, "Why don't yo-" but she was caught off as Tim wrapped his arms around her waist from the back, pulling her closer to him. "How about a welcoming kisses first?"

Tim didn't know where he got the nerve to do what he was doing, but all he can say is that it felt like the right thing to do at the moment. He just acted out on impulse and the feel of her body within her arms just feels amazing, as if she always was meant to be within his arms. His sudden action was rewarded by a squeal of laughter that erupted by the woman in his arms.

"Tim!" a fit of giggles escaped her lips, "You startled me when you did that!" she admonished gently before giggling some more.

He just smiled and held her tighter as he leaned in to nuzzle her neck with his nose making her fall into another fit of laughter. He knew full well she was ticklish around her neck, "I'd say I listening to you laugh is heavenly…" he responded playfully. She just laughed some more before twisting around in his arms to face him. "But, your lips would be even better." He added with a smirk.

"Well, if that's the case Mr. Speedle, you know all you have to do is just ask." She said with a soft smile playing upon her lips as she leaned in closer to him.

"Is that an invitation, Miss Wood?" He questioned with a devilish grin.

Alexx leaned her face even closer, to the point where they were just inches away from each other, "What do you think?" she murmured before their lips met each other in a passionate kiss.

They kissed for what seemed like eternity until they both broke apart because of lack of air. Alexx leaned against Tim, with her head upon his shoulder as she took in a heavy breath, "Wow." She said in wonder.

Tim chuckled, his mirth vibrating through his chest as he agreed with her words, "Yeah. Wow. Who would have thought that you be a wonderful kisser?" he asked teasingly.

Alexx pulled away slightly to smack him playfully on his arm, "Oh you!" Then she sighed as she completely pulled away which in turn made Tim pout due to the lack of her body within his arms. "Hey now," she chided softly as she shook a finger at him, "No pouting; besides we have a date remember? And I need to finish getting ready."

He pouted even further as his arms fell to his sides, "But you're perfect how you are! Now why don't you come back here so we can get on with more smooches…" he said as he raised his eyebrows up and down in a playful manner.

Alexx shook her head as she rolled her eyes for a moment. "You're just a like a little boy sometimes Tim." She turned around to head to her bedroom, "And no, no smooches now, so be patient." Her voice rose a bit as she was down the hallway and closer to her room.

Tim sighed sadly for a second or two before plopping down on her sofa, he glanced around the apartment a few times before his eyes fell onto the coffee table in front of him and noticed a random magazine on it, he leaned over a bit to pick it up.

* * *

He doesn't remember how long he flipped distractedly through the magazine in his hands but he sure did know he was tired of it. He threw the magazine back onto the coffee table and stood, stretching out his legs as he did so. 

He glanced toward the hallway that led to Alexx's bedroom and called out, "Are you ready yet?" He waited a few minutes until he got a reply. Alexx exited her room as she walked back to the living room where Tim was, calmly braiding long strands of tinsel into her dark hair. She grinned at the surprised look on Tim's face.

"What can I say?" She said with an amused grin, "I wanted to be festive tonight." She had already had one long braid on one side of her face and was working on another one on the other side. Tim tried to suppress his laughter as he saw her; she was terribly adorable with her actions. He watched her in fascination, "Almost done, okay?" He just nodded in reply, "Take your time." He responded easily as he continued to watch her.

She moved closer where Tim was standing by and sat down and continued to smile as her hands worked the brilliant silver tinsel through the dark strands of her hair easily. A few minutes passed as she continued the dizzyingly complex pattern until she stopped in her actions to take a deep sigh before glancing up to look at him. "Actually, can you braid?" she asked.

"Huh? Me?" he asked with a blink of surprise.

She ignored his question though and asked again, "Can you?" She was answered with a nod. "Good, so care to help me then?" Noticing his questioning look she continued, "It's just that after this point, my shoulders start to ache and…" With an easy going smile, Tim shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure, no problem" he said as he moved to sit down beside her. Alexx leaned closer to him, to give him better access to her hair and he took over where she had left off, continuing the same pattern with painstakingly care. He wanted this simple thing to be beautiful like the rest of what made up Alexx and once he was done, he carefully tied the end with small elastic that she had handed him.

She turned around in her seat to face him as her hand ran over his work, with a smile upon her lips, she approved of his work. "Not bad for a guy." She murmured softly to him and rewarded him with a peck on the lips, "Thank you sweetie."

Tim leaned closer to give her another quick kiss on the lips, "Why don't we just skip the date and stay here for the rest of the day?" he asked her softly.

Alexx smiled. "Tempting as that may be, I do like to go out for my first date with you…." She smiled further as she stared at him, "Besides, weren't you the one to say you had a little surprise for me?"

Tim released a dramatic sigh, "Fine, fine, you got me." He stood from where he sat and stretched out a hand out to her to help her up, "Out is where we are headed."

With the smile in place as she took his hand with her own she responded, "I can't wait."

* * *

"Oh my god," Alexx managed to gasp out as she took in her surroundings. 

Tim let out a small laugh as he stared at his beloved as she twirled around where she stood. They were in quiet, desolated area of the Miami-Dade beach and before them was a table set up elegantly with dishes already served with delicious food and glasses along with a wine bottle already opened for them as it chilled in the ice bucket. A bit far from it was a bonfire that was burning brightly in the now evening sky – it brightened the area up with a romantic lighting and to the side of the table and the bonfire was a wide blanket laid out on the sand. Everything was set up nicely for a romantic evening between two.

Alexx couldn't stop staring at everything. It was just amazing and shocking; her eyes were wide and they sparkled from the light that came from the bonfire. She was incredibly touched by what she saw and quickly turned around to face Tim, "How?" she questioned him unable to hide the excitement from her voice.

"Magic?" he offered playfully before she swatted him in the arm lightly. "Alright, alright, stop abusing my arm woman." He said with a light smile, "I had a bit of help."

Alexx eyebrow rose in surprise, "Help from whom?"

He couldn't help but smile as he spoke. "I managed to get Eric and Horatio to help me…" he started but was cut off by Alexx shocked voice.

"They helped you set this up, on their own?"

In their defense and because he was a guy too, he spoke on their behalf. "We guys know how to be romantic when we want to be…." At her stern look as she crossed her arms across her chest he added something else lamely, "It was all Natalia's idea."

A smirk graced Alexx lips, "I knew it."

"I was nervous and didn't know what to do and she offered to help me and suckered Eric and Horatio into helping too." Tim shook his head with a light smile on his face, "You women know how to control us men easily."

Alexx laughed, "Of course we do sweetie." She grinned at him, "Without us to guide you along, you all would be useless."

Tim rolled his eyes, "Thanks hon, I'm glad to know you care so much about us men." Alexx leaned in closer and gave him a kiss on the lips, "Thank you though, I appreciate the surprise." She whispered to him, "It's quite lovely."

A full blown smile graced his lips, "You don't know how glad I am to hear that. I was a bit worried I was giving off the wrong impression, didn't want to scare you away."

Alexx blinked up to him, "Scare me baby?" She snorted, "Never in a million years, could you possibly scare me away."

Tim smiled and moved away slightly to put down a portable stereo he had brought along as they drove to the beach, "Music?" he asked her and once she nodded, he pressed play – knowing full well that a cd he had chosen for the occasion was already in place.

After pressing the play button, he stood and offered his hand out to her, "My lady, can you grace me with a dance?"

A wide grin formed on Alexx lips as she placed her hand in his, he drew her close to him as they started to slow dance to the song. Her head laid against his chest as her arms went around his shoulders and his own arms went around her waist as he laid his head upon hers. Quietly, their body swayed together as one to the soft melody of words that surrounded them, covering them up like a soft blanket would do at night.

_I never understood before  
I never knew what love was for  
my heart was broke, my head was sore  
what a feeling  
_

Tim held Alexx closer to him as they danced; the song was getting to him – it just felt right for them, perfect. He placed a soft kiss upon Alexx's hair, breathing in her sweet scent. The day was going brilliant for him, nothing could ruin the good mood he was currently in – it was as if he was in heaven alongside his angel. He caressed her hair with one of his hands as he held her, enjoying the feel of the soft texture as it intertwined with his fingers.

_What a feeling in my soul  
Love burns brighter than sunshine  
Brighter than sunshine  
Let the rain fall, i don't care  
I'm yours and suddenly you're mine  
suddenly you're mine  
And it's brighter than sunshine_

Alexx rested her head against Tim's shoulder as she swayed her body with his. She listened to the words of the song; it brought tears to her eyes. She was happy, incredibly happy. Tim was with her and that alone would make her heart soar and the day she spent with him up to their current point made her body tremble with joy. She couldn't help but smile even though silent tears swept down her face because just as the song sang softly, Tim was hers as she was his. She couldn't help the sniffle that escaped from her that made Tim pull back slightly to stare down at her.

Tim stared into hear teary eyes and frowned as the song kept playing in repeat in the background. He didn't want her to be sad and he worried he must have done something to ruin the happy mood. "Alexx, are you alright?" when she didn't respond but continued to cry silently as she stared up at him with bright shiny eyes, his frown deepen. "Alexx, honey what's a matter?" He feared the worst as he lifted a hand to wipe away the tears that trailed down her beautiful face.

She couldn't stop crying, her heart was happy. "I'm not sad Tim." She told him softly, "Don't worry."

Tim shook his head, "How can I not? You're crying!" he continued to frown as he stared down at her with concerned eyes.

Alexx smiled and threw herself into his arms as she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly as she could. "I love you so much."

Tim instinctively wrapped his arms around her frame confused, "I love you too?"

Alexx continued smiling, "I'm not crying sad tears silly, see – they're happy tears. I'm happy." She hugged him once more, "You make me happy."

A smile slowly crept upon Tim's face; he was relieved, "I'm happy then too." He let out a small breath, "But hon, don't scare me like that again, I actually thought something was wrong…"

Alexx tiptoed and gave him a long deep kiss on the lips, it lasted for what seemed like an eternity and when they pulled back due to the lack of air she smiled at him. "I hope that makes up for it."

Tim smiled in a daze, "Wow. Girl you sure do know how to kiss…" Alexx laughed in response.

Tim glanced at the table, "Care to eat my beloved?" he questioned her lightly.

She nodded silently and he took her hand in his as he led her toward the table with food and wine.

* * *

**Present Time**

Tim was lost in his thoughts as he stared upward to the golden red tinted sky, remembering how yesterday event had led to the point where he was at now that he didn't notice that the sleeping figure beside him had awoken from their slumber.

Alexx sat up as she stretched her body with a smile on her lips. She had slept wonderfully and as her eyes took notice of Tim staring up at the sky, it made her wake up even better. She could really get use to waking up to see Tim's handsome face. It would be a blessing to her if she could spend the rest of her days with him. She moved closer to where he was and laid a hand on his shoulders, startling him by accident.

Tim jumped a bit in his seat at the sudden touch but then relax at he noticed who it was. Alexx immediately apologized, "Sorry baby, didn't meant to frighten you."

Tim gave her a lopsided grin, "it's okay, I was just thinking."

"About?" she inquired softly.

He smile grew wider as he stared at his beloved goddess, "You, me – us."

A knowing smile graced her lips, "Ah, hopefully all good then…"

He leaned in closer to her, his face inches from hers, "Wonderful." He murmured softly before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

**FIN.**


End file.
